Living In War Times
by Tragically Capricious
Summary: A war between the Low-bloods and the High-bloods arises after the rape of a Mocha-blood causes the death of a lilac-blood. What happens when a high blood sides with the Low-bloods in order to protect the one he loves most? Character death, rape warning.


So this is one of the Fanfictions I've been working on during the time that I should have been working on You Could Be Happy, and I'm sorry everything it's taking so long to get that updated. That's my bad guys. My bad.

Now for a little insight on this story, I actually had a dream about this, and that itself is terrifying, but it makes for a good story, so god thank my chronic and vivid nightmares! Really though, I thank them. It the only good thing that comes from them, my half decent writing. That is all.

_I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own any of the characters, all credited rights for the fandom belong to Hussie._

**Ch1.**

There was one thing to be taken from the news paper every morning, despite how terrifying it was. I, despite popular belief, like to stay up to date on current events. Not just any, however, something that has been in the news a lot as of late made my blood run like motherfucking slush. My eyes scanned the newest headline adorning tonight's paper.

**Four Low-blood Victims of High-blood Rape Found Dead**

I audibly gulped and the corners of my mouth turned down, my brows knitted together. Indigo eyes scanned over the article, searching frantically for the names, blood cast, and locations. This has been a large topic, causing much controversy between the blood casts. Low-blood verses High-blood. That's how it's been for almost a year now, To be honest I found myself on the Low-blood side, this whole dispute was just down right sickening.

This all started around kulling season, when the Imperil Drones were collecting genetic fluids. A Lilac blood with no Kismises or Matesprite kidnapped and raped a Mocha blood to survive, and when charges were brought upon the Lilac blood, he killed the Mocha blood and mounted her head on a stick in front of his hive. Once word spread, he was executed, causing an uproar from the High-bloods. Ever since that incident, the number of Low-blood rapes have gone up, to the point its almost a daily occurrence.

My eyes came to the first victim, a bronze blooded girl named Bonnie Marter. She was only 5 sweeps old, found with her chest ripped wide open, presumably left to bleed out. The body was discovered in her respite block, sitting at her grubtop desk.

A chill shoots up my spine, that's disgusting. Completely and utterly horrific.

I begin to read through for the second victim, a lemon blooded boy named Harper Satory. This one was 6 and a half sweeps. He was found with the antlers of his Lusus stabbed into his head, his body was discovered in a trash disposal unite by a local wallmart. His Lusus's body was found beheaded twenty feet from the scene.

The third victim was a mahogany blooded boy named Rennie Jeisui, he was 9 sweeps old. His body was found with dark hand marks around his throat. His neck was crushed. His body was found in the back yard of his hive, propped up in a chair. His Lusus was marked as missing.

I felt the sharp sting of Indigo tiers prickle in my eyes. This was such a disgusting waist of life. What was to be gained from any of this? I continued to read.

The final victim was a penny blooded woman named Verona Hether. She was 13 sweeps old. Her body was found with the word _'Honk'_ carved into her skin repeatedly. Tiers began to slide down my cheek, and I felt bile churn in my protein sack. Oh the mirthful Messiahs please no. Not only was her body found all carved up, her head was torn from her body. She was found on the floor of her hive with her head in her hands and a note clasped between her bloodied lips. The note, having been stained with blood was all but indecipherable. It was believed to be a purple blood who was behind the recent string of rape's and murders. Judging by the genetic material left behind.

How haven't they caught this troll yet? They caught the others involved with this, how can't they find this one? Out of anything, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved with this information. None of my friends have been attacked or involved with this yet. Hopefully they never will. Even if I have to intervene with this whole fiasco, I will if it means there safe.

I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to Tavros especially; I wouldn't know what I would do with myself if he died… I don't want to think about that right now.

_So this was the first chapter. This is just an idea I've been throwing around in my head for a little bit. I would be more that happy to continue this, but I would really appreciate commentary on my work. I would love to get feedback with any form of constructive criticism. At least 5 comments and I'll update it! I just don't want to spend a lot of time working on something nobody will read._


End file.
